The Haunting of Norville Rogers
by LoveofVelma
Summary: I've often wondered how Shaggy got that nickname. This is my take on how Velma and Norville meet for the first time and how he becomes known as Shaggy. Pairings S/V with F/D hints.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunting of Norville Rogers

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

Chapter One: A New World

Velma

I woke to a new world!

Coolsville was indeed cool. Mom, dad, and I had moved here only two weeks ago so everyone could get settled and get me registered for eighth grade. I hoped we wouldn't be moving anytime soon like before.

I had dreaded the move like a summer cold even if dad said this would be the last move, at least for a long time. It's not like I had a lot of friends before but even a nerd like me has some friends. Now I'd have to start making new friends all over. Again.

These two weeks have been busy but I've already made one new friend. Over the years of moving from place to place I've learned not to plan on making any close friends; it's just to hard to say good-bye. I'm hopeful this time will be different.

My new friend is a year older than me but that shouldn't be a problem as I've always had friends older than myself due to my IQ. I'm not a genius but close enough; I'm mature for my age. She will be a Freshman in two weeks when school starts. She has the most beautiful red hair that hangs below her shoulders.

Her name is Daphne, and very nice, nicer than I expected. We've had our first sleep over (at her home since mine is still a mess with unpacking and getting every thing where its supposed to be). I think her parents are great, they must be rich because Daphne lives in this humongous mansion. With a butler and a maid. And she's invited me to join her at the local hangout to meet "the gang" tonight. I stifled a laugh; by the tone of her voice, I think her "gang" is a certain boy she's sweet on. Well, I'll find out tonight.

Speaking of boys...I may be starting the eighth grade but I know the difference between boys and girls, if you get my meaning. I'm not looking for a boyfriend because the boys I've met so far in my short life have been jerks. Every one of them! Pure and simple, jerks!

I really don't expect anything different tonight. I jump into the shower, I don't wear makeup yet so I'll be

ready in plenty of time when Daphne picks me up. I'm excited about tonight...maybe I can meet more friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The Haunting of Norville Rogers

Chapter Two: Honey and Cinnamon

Velma

Being picked up by a chauffeur driven limo is another experience in my new world. Daphne is decked out in shades of purple; even her shoes are a plum shade of purple. I ask her, "Why do you always wear purple?"

"Why do you always wear a red skirt and orange sweater?" she answers with her own question, "If you find something you look good in, why change?"

I can't argue with that logic and sink back into the soft, leather seat. She acts anxious to see the boy she's sweet on. We talk about other "girl" things, laughing together but I don't mention her restless actions. I'm anxious too.

"Hi Freddy!" Daphne yells and drags me toward a table. A blond boy waves and I figure this must be her "gang". The place is indeed a hang out for all the high school kids. The juke box is loud, turned up to maximum; an area has been cleared for a dance floor which is crowded with dancing couples.

"Freddy, this is Velma. Velma meet...Freddy." She sighed and any doubt if this was the boy she was sweet on is removed. He got up, "Hi" he said as Daphne slipped into place on the bench style plastic seat. He sat down and I was immediately forgotten. Great! I really like being the invisible wallflower.

Eventually they stop staring into each other's eyes long enough to notice me. Fred , obviously from a prodding from Daphne, begins introducing me to some of the kids who dropped by the table or sometimes calling them over. They were nice looking kids but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Meet Velma, she's new in Coolsville." Either Fred or Daphne would say.

"Been here long?" would be the usual response, "see you later." The wallflower wasn't getting off the wall tonight.

"Hi Fred, Hi Daphne, Strawberry malted for my favorite redhead?" This from an older guy in a cooks apron, "Thought so," He adds at her nod.

"Velma, this is Tom. He's owner, chief cook, bottle washer and he makes the best malt shakes in town." Daphne explains.

"You keep that up and I'll hire you to do my advertising. Tom Benson, Velma. Welcome to the malt shoppe. What's your favorite flavor?"

"Good old vanilla"

"I'll be right back." And he's gone.

"What was that all about, guys?"

"You'll find out, it's a tradition here." Daphne will not explain further. It's about five minutes later when Tom returns with Daphne's strawberry and a vanilla for me.

"Tradition, first malted is on the house." Tom sits this giant glass in front of me. "Th...thanks!" I stammer.

It may be the best malted in town but it is the fastest melting one too. I've only gotten through about a quarter and it's down to a tennis ball sized ball of ice cream floating in an ocean of thick liquid. But it is the best I've ever had.

That was when _he_ walked in. No, not the tall guy with an abundant shock of brown hair that stuck out in every which way---_He_ was a dog!

A big brown dog with black spots. I didn't know they let dogs in places that served food---except helper dogs or seeing eye dogs---and he was neither!

I looked over to see what Tom would do, I expected him to ask the guy to take his dog outside. Tom only waves and shouts, "The usual, Norv?" And then, to make things worse, Fred and Daphne both start waving the guy over to our table! He ambles over, that's the only way to describe how he walks, and the dog follows. It's not like I don't like dogs, I do, but this is one big dog that, on all fours, would come above my waist if I were standing.

"Like, Hi guys," he says and acts like he wants to sit down but can't cause I'm blocking the way.

"Hi Norv, Scooby, This is Velma, she just moved into town. Velma, meet a friend of ours, Norville." Fred does the intros.

"Call me Norv...every one does." Okay, I can take a hint and scoot over so he can sit down. At least he didn't say, "see ya later" and leave like every one else has. So I scoot.

The dog, I think Fred said his name was Scooby, jumps up into the area I just vacated; the hard plastic seat wasn't meant for toenails and he's now flying out of control at me like a hundred pound bowling ball with paws! I have no chance to brace myself and in his fear, one paw catches the glass of cold, liquid shake and dumps it in my lap! The bowling ball with paws hits me full force, sending my glasses flying into space.

"My glasses! I can't see a thing!" I cry out. Of course I don't need glasses to know I have a hundred pound dog trying to lick the cold liquid out of my lap. "Get this...beast off me!" I scream, trying to push a hundred pound weight that doesn't want to be pushed. I can feel the cold shake, what's left of it any way, soaking into my skirt, leaving me sitting in what feels like freezing cold liquid.

Daphne has retrieved my glasses from where ever they ended up. I try to put them on with one hand while pushing Scooby with the other. With little success with either! Norville, "call me Norv", is pulling while I push Scooby and together we make enough headway so that I can scoot back enough to swing my legs out amid embarrassing squishy noises. I'm soaked to the skin and am embarrassed, and with all the laughter, humiliated not to mention angry.

"Don't worry, I'll get you another shake."

I stop. Did I just hear him right? I'm soaked to the skin with an icky, cold, sticky, gooey ice cream concoction and he wants to buy me _another_ shake?! Does he think I'm enjoying this disaster?! I can only hope the waiters bring some towels to clean this mess up. Heavy duty towels. And a lot of them. I look up at him, really seeing him for the first time. His hair is a brown mess, pointed in probably more points than points on a compass. He looks at me with the darkest brown eyes I've ever seen. He's big, lanky,(Daphne will tell me later he's six foot tall). And strong, (he pulled a hundred pound dog off me).

"Are you okay?" He steps away so I have enough room to stand. The tennis ball of ice cream goes _'plop' _on the floor and Scooby licks it up with one swipe of his tongue.

It's not his strength that disturbs me when I accept his outstretched hand.

It's his touch!

I feel the energy, like static electricity without the shock, that courses from his hand through my fingertips.

I mutter something unintelligible and he looks at me with those eyes and I find my voice.

"Ye...yes, I think I'm okay. But I think you've done enough damage with one shake!" We both look down at my skirt which is still raining gooey vanilla shake onto the floor, "Don't you?"

"Excuse us guys, but we need to get Velma cleaned up. Tom, can you send one of the girls with some more towels?" Daphne has taken me by the arm and is leading me to the girls restroom. Once inside we do our best to clean my skirt to the point I can go home.

"He sure is cute," I say dreamily. I don't believe in love at first sight but I definitely have a bad case of "like"!

"Who?" Daphne looks at me like I'm bonkers.

Norville

If I didn't love Scooby so much, I'd have killed him on the spot! I wait for the waiters to finish cleaning up then our food order is delivered. I sit down at try the French fries but they taste like cardboard, and the hamburger, which is usually delicious, tastes the same.

I felt it too, the energy that passed between us, but that's not what I was thinking of. It was her eyes.

I know she was angry but those eyes looked so beautiful in her anger. Like, man, like honey and cinnamon, mixed together. I wondered how those eyes would look like when she smiled, or laughed? Like I didn't know how, but I am determined to find out!

I don't have the weight for football like Fred and don't have the coordination needed for basketball but I made up my mind right then.

"Freddy, this year I'm trying out for track and field!" I got up and left, "Come on Scooby."

Fred

I've never seen Norv leave food like that. Or act like that as long as I've known him. He's sure acting strange all of a sudden. And track and field? He's never shown any interest in any sports. What's going on?

I'll ask Daphne when she gets back, she'll know.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunting of Norville Rogers

Chapter Three: Football and ballet

November, four months later...

Norville

_A million stars twinkle over head; the snow is glistening, small trees with bare, snow covered branches sparkle_. We're_ dancing alone, soft music seems to float around us. She is in a full vanilla colored ball gown with matching opera length gloves. A snowflake necklace adorns her throat. She's beautiful and we are in love._

_She is so light on her feet; and surprisingly I'm light on her feet too. I look into those honey and cinnamon eyes that have haunted my every waking and night time dreams for the past months. __Her hair, so soft to the touch is brushed back, decorated with snowflakes, shimmers in the star light, as do her dark, rich eyelashes but it is her hot simmering eyes that hold my attention._

_I lift my hand for her to spin away from me. She spins away then stops dead in her dance step...and screams!_

_I'm there behind her in a second, wrapping my arms around her waist protectively; I try to speak but no words form to be spoken._

"_Bug!" I hear her say, "Big bug!---Bugus Gigiantus!" She turns, laughing, "It had a wing spread __this big!" She throws her gloved arms out as wide as they'll go. I love to hear her laugh, it's more beautiful than the music around us. I wrap my arms around her waist once more, lifting her until we are face to face. Her laugh diminishes to a giggle then stops entirely._

"_Well, there was a bug." She moistens her lips, tilts her head; her lashes fall slowly down, hiding those eyes that haunt me._

_What is it about those eyes that haunt me so? So I can think of nothing else?_

_Our lips move closer...closer...closer still. I can feel her exhale; her breath, so sweet, a light lovers kiss upon my own lips. So close to those lips I want to kiss forever. _

_She inhales and I hear her whisper..._

"Get Back! Get back everyone! Give him some room to breathe!" I recognize Fred's voice---I can only groan in response. 'You tell'em Freddy!' It's dark and I'm lying flat on my back!

"Are you okay, Norv?" That's Velma's voice! My eyes flutter open and I look into those honey and cinnamon eyes that have been haunting me.

"He's okay, just got the wind knocked out of him." Fred again. 'Shut up Fred!' my brain screams. "Hi honey..." I manage to croak.

"Don't you 'honey' me! At least not now." I hear laughter in her voice and smile at her.

I realize we are surrounded by people in uniforms---football uniforms---except Fred and Daphne. It only takes a second or two for me to fully remember what happened. The reason Fred isn't in uniform is because---I'm wearing it! I borrowed it when I got talked into taking turns running routes with the receivers after regular practice; Fred playing quarterback.

I was flat on my back because a Mack truck had hit me.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Velma again. I try to focus on the upraised fingers and give up.

I'll swear to my dying day that the reason for my next action was caused by being hit by the Mack truck...I reach up, grasping her hand and kiss each fingertip gently, "three."

"He's okay!" she declares, rises and walks off with Daphne.

Oh well, it was a nice dream while it lasted. I only hope some one got the number of the Mack truck.

Fred

"Do you think she's cute?" Norv and I are walking home after he got his wind back when he comes up with his question.

"Who?" I think this is a trick question so I'm playing Joe Cool.

"Velma, of course! Who did you think I meant?" Yep! Trick question! Norv is acting even stranger than strange lately. Not eating, losing weight and asking silly questions. And most strange of all, he's not visiting the malt shoppe! Strange!

"Sure, I guess so." Joe Cool couldn't have been cooler! "Why do you ask?"

"Oh...nothing I guess. I was just thinking like, what should I do?"

"Like a date? Man! She's eighth grade! You sure? I don't think her parents would let her date!"

"No! Not a date, I mean...like...impress her!"

"Oh...you want to impress her!" I'm so relieved! Okay, I'm back on solid ground here! None of that sissy relationship stuff! Ugh! "I have a plan!"

"Okay, what's the great plan?" he asks.

"Football! It's like ballet for guys. Why do you think girls take ballet lessons?"

"I don't know...'cause they look good in a tutu?"

"Yeah, there is that. Daphne says girls take ballet 'cause it helps them be more graceful."

"Does Daphne take ballet?" he asks another silly question.

"Not now but that's not the point!"

"What's the point of all this, Fred? You think I should take ballet lessons? No way!"

"No! Not ballet! Football! You're not listening! Look, Little John put you on the ground---he's the Mack truck that hit you---you want to run track? Okay, what do you do if a Mack truck hits you while you're running?" Joe Cool is trying but can't get through.

"Fall down...hard?"

"You're still not listening! With football you learn to avoid being hit or how to react when you do get hit---gracefully, it's like ballet. At least you look good falling down." I can't help but laugh but then,

"I never saw a ballet dancer get hit."

"They're graceful that's why!" Joe Cool has a headache and so do I. This is harder than I thought.

"You think that will impress her? This ballet stuff? Did it impress Daphne?"

"Sure it did! Daphne and I are just friends but she loves it. It will make you a better dancer too...just think...the lights are low, soft music, dancing cheek to cheek with Velma...and you aren't stepping on her toes."

"You and Daphne are just friends? I think you should talk to Daphne. I think she has other ideas."

We've reached my house and I stop before going in, watching him as he continues to walk down the street from street light to street light until he's no longer visible.

Daphne had looked cute in that purple tutu.

Whatever is making Norv act strange; I hope he gets over it soon. I want my old friend back.

Velma

When he got hit and just laid there my heart jumped into my throat and my stomach fell. All at the same time. Daphne and I ran out onto the field. I want to cradle his head on my lap; but I know not to. At least until we know how badly he's hurt.

"How many fingers..." I ask, his eyes aren't focusing. He reaches up, grabs my hand and kisses my fingertips. I feel the heat rising, turning my face red as...Daphne's hair! I have to get away! Quickly!

Sensory overload!

Later, the blush is gone, thankfully, but I still feel the heat and the tingling sensation from the touch of his lips. Lying in bed I realize the fire is deep inside and no amount of water will quench it. And it will never go away.

I wonder how his lips will fell like when we kiss for the first time? Will they be like the hot chocolate Daphne fixed earlier? Sweet, delicate and with a warmth than floods your whole insides?

I snuggle deeper into the warm bed---and dream---of hot chocolate kisses.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Haunting of Norville Rogers

A/N: My thanks to PiperSpoon13 for her input in this chapter.

Chapter Four: Shaggy

Norville

"Pro 18! Boot! Z Pass! Cross Button!" Fred calls out the play. I'm Z so I take my position. Great! This is the play where Little "Mack Truck" John sent me to dreamland before. Only this time Fred and I have a little surprise for Little John!

At the snap I shoot down the field, Little John back peddling like he's supposed too. With me in the line up, he knows the play is for me and when I juke like I'm going outside, he takes the bait and I cut back inside. I know he's adjusted and I curl back just as the ball hits my midsection with a satisfying "_thunk!"_

I spin to head down field. This is where Little John hit me before. This time I come up on my toes, stutter step and watch him go flying past. I plant my foot and speed down the field untouched toward the goal line.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Screams Fred. It's not a real touchdown of course. We're just a bunch of guys in regular clothes playing a pick up game but Fred makes a big deal out of everything, including a fake touchdown. I trot back, flipping the ball to Fred and get the wind knocked out of me when Little John slaps me on the back.

"Hey, Speedy Gonzales! Show me that move! If I could do that on the dance floor my girlfriend would love it!" Little John slaps my back again and I try to picture him in a tutu. The guy is big enough to be a bouncer, if he was old enough to work at one of those places.

"Maybe another time, Little John. I gotta go." I wave to the other guys and trot off the field. That felt so good. Football and ballet...who knew?

----------Xxxxxx

Two days later

Norville

I read the announcement on the school bulletin board. "All comers track meet! Every one welcome to compete!" 'Welcome as long as you've got the $10.00 entry fee' I thought as I filled out the registration form and handed over my $10.00.

With the $10.00 you could enter as many events as you wanted; I picked only three events; two sprints, (400 and 800 meter), and the 5K cross country run . I figure that will give me a good idea of where to concentrate my efforts. I also know the track and field coaches will be watching for fresh blood for the track and field teams. It will be a two day event for me with the sprints one day with the 5K cross country run the second day.

These "All Comers Track Meets" are a little tricky. You got guys like me, who have never ran track to regular team members who use these events for practice or a warm up for the coming season. I know I have my work cut out for me, but I so want to impress Velma.

The day of the meet dawned breezy, cool but not cold, a great day to run. The men will run in the morning while the girls have their turn in the afternoon. The breeze has died and every one is walking around, stretching, warming up, waiting for their events to be called. I hear the call for my first event, the 400 meter. I feel the adrenaline (or is it just nerves) surging through my body.

I think Velma, Daphne and Fred are in the stands but I don't dare look. All the work Fred and I have put in and the other preparation comes down to this moment. I'm focused on this run and nothing else.

I take my place in the assigned starting blocks...

--------Xxxxxx

The next day

Norville Continued

Every one wanted to meet at the malt shoppe and I would have loved to have gone if only to be with Velma for awhile but the previous day had not gone well. I had wanted to give a better showing. A third in the 400 and a disappointing sixth in the 8oo wasn't going to impress anyone, not the coaches, and certainly not Velma.

My legs felt like lead by the time I finished the 8oo. Maybe I should have done one or the other, not both. And I still have the 5K today.

The 5K is slated for a 9.00 start. I get to the track an hour early to sign in and see the blue and gold uniforms of the Coolsville track team huddled around one of the coaches already; a last minute pep talk or maybe a last minute strategy meeting. I walk around doing my warm up exercises until I hear my name.

"Rogers!" I turn to see a guy walking toward me; he's in the blue and gold, "thought that was you." I'd seen him around the high school and knew who he was; "Sam" Samuelson, the captain of the Coolsville track team. I wondered what he wanted with me.

"You going out for track this year?" he began.

"Thought I'd try, yeah." I replied guardedly.

"Let's see what you got. Try to stay up, most of this mob will be gone within the first two miles. just don't get in my way. I'd hate to have to run you over." He was smiling when he said it but I had no doubt he would do just as he said if it came down to it. I didn't think it would.

The run would begin on the track then out into the city, through the city park, round and round and the last 400 meters back on the track and end where we began.

We indeed looked like a mob when we were called to the line. I wasn't going to get in Sam's way but I slipped in behind him and when the gun went off I followed him, letting him lead our way through the mob to the inside lane. I stayed in his wake, drafting until the first mile marker. 2.1 miles left. I don't know if he knew it was me behind him but he slowly began to leave me behind.

Sam had been right. As close as I could guess by the second mile marker only Sam, some of the other regular track team members, and a few die hards were left. And me. I could see Sam up ahead; there were two other runners between us.

At the third mile marker, I've passed one of those between myself and Sam. But I've "hit the wall" as they say. I've got nothing left; just putting one foot in front of the other but I refuse to quit.

I see the entrance to the track ahead, there and 400 meters and the finish line. I enter the track area and see a flash of orange coming out of the stands. I know where she's headed; she's running for the finish line to meet me! I don't know where the extra energy came from; but suddenly it was there! Maybe it was seeing her coming out of the stands. I'll never know for sure but I wasn't going to ask questions. I picked up my pace.

I wasn't going to beat Sam, he would be my team captain next year if I made the team, but I had a chance to pass the guy in front of me...

Velma

"I can't stand this any longer!" I cried at Daphne and Fred. I was jumping up and down on the steps of the stands, I think the whole place was shaking! "I'm going down to the finish line and meet Shaggy!"

"Shaggy?" Daphne asks.

"Yes! His hair is so...shaggy!" I don't wait for a reply but start making my way down to the ground, then begin to run.

Daphne

"Looks like Norv has a girlfriend." Fred said beside me and starts to rise. I stop him, pulling him back.

"Not Norv, Fred. But I think Shaggy does. Let's give them a moment alone."

"Alone? Daphne, there must be 500 people here!"

"Not to them, Fred," I say. "Not to them." I whisper to myself.

Velma

Shaggy crossed the line in second place and I have to wait until he catches his breath, get his time and then I'm in his arms. "You did it, Shaggy!"

We've waited for so long for this. We kiss for the first time---hard!

I was right, his kiss was sweet, sending a heat throughout my insides! Hot chocolate kisses.

Shaggy

"Shaggy? I think I like that!" I hear my name called for the second time today.

"Rogers!" I turn to see coach Redmann walking toward us. Fred and Daphne also joins us and I let Velma slide down to stand on the ground.

"Looks like you brought your own pep squad." Coach Redmann addresses me but his eyes run over all four of us.

"No sir, this is 'the gang'" I correct him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Haunting of Norville Rogers

A/N: STOP! If you like happy endings, stop reading here. Most, but not all, high school romances fail. Why do they fail? There are many answers to that question but the main answer is "life happens".

This chapter is from Shaggy's POV and brings Shaggy and Velma's characters more in line with the "sdway" original series. Not canon necessarily but closer.

Chapter Five: Misery Loves Company

Life is good! I did make the track team; first as an alternate then as a regular member of the team.

Velma and I found that where there is a rule, there is a way around the rule. The rule was we couldn't 'date' until she turned 16 but nothing was said about after school activities, taking Scooby for a walk in the park or meeting surreptitiously at the malt shoppe, holding hands under the table while Fred and Daphne pretended not to notice.

The school year ended and we found a new clandestine place to meet---Daphne's pool. Sometimes it would be crowded with friends; sometimes just the five (including Scooby) of us. We usually could find time to be alone for a kiss or a walk, holding hands and talking.

Summer was quickly coming to an end with September and a new school year just around the corner. Fred headed for football practice and I followed to work into shape for the track season. With my regimen for track, new school year I had a lot going on. It was Velma's Freshman year and with me busy with practice maybe she was feeling left out and technically she was starting a new school again, either way when she was invited to join the science club, she accepted.

Soon after she joined the science club, the mysteries began; with the five of us right in the middle. After the second mystery, Fred got the idea of creating Mystery Inc and we began to be famous, at least locally. I was busier than ever. I guess we all were.

If I felt something was wrong, I was too busy to notice or maybe I didn't want to. Velma began coming up with excuses; either she had a science club meeting or working on a club project. I'm not excusing myself either, I had come up with a few excuses myself. Later in the year I had a track meet and Velma had a science faire, both on the same weekend. We'd both put in a lot of work and neither of us wanted to miss the weekend.

I'd done exceptionally well at the meet and wanted to share my excitement with Velma and hear how the science club had done; I knew she would be excited to tell me. It nearly killed me to wait until I was fairly sure she'd be home before I called. There was no answer the first time I tried. The phone rang four times before she answered an hour later.

"Hello?" Her answer questioned.

"Hi Velma, it's me. How was the faire?"

"It was great! We placed third but I thought we would do better." I didn't like what I was hearing (or not hearing); it wasn't dead-pan but there wasn't the excitement that should have been. The silence that followed hung thick in the air; I felt there was something more, I waited for her to continue. I didn't have to wait long.

She continued after taking a deep breath, but her voice had cracks in it, "I don't know how to say this...I think we should see other people."

I felt like I'd been sent to dreamland by Little John. "Other People" she's said, did she have "other people" in mind? Worse, was he there now, listening or had they been together an hour ago when there was no answer when I had called? I didn't want to ask, I didn't think I'd like the answer, but I had to ask myself if not her. I felt like I was lost in a cul-de-sac, one way in, one way out: the phone.

We did a wonderful dance. A dance of words. Words that never quite said what needed to be said; only words that asked if we could be friends. Maybe we could be friends but it would be a guarded friendship at best after what had passed between us.

School was no problem with her a Freshman, me a Junior; we had no reason to run into each other unless planned, which we had done in the past. After school would be no problem either, at least during track season. The problem would be the malt shoppe. Even that was no problem as long as there was no mystery. I had stopped going to the malt shoppe during training and I hoped the mysteries would take a vacation. They did but I knew they wouldn't stay on vacation forever.

High school has it's own form of telegraph and if you listen you can hear whatever you want. You want drugs? Just listen. What kind? Just listen. Alcohol? Listen to who will buy if you are underage or will sell and look the other way. All you need is the money. I was not interested in either but I heard something about two weeks later. What I heard was that Velma was becoming friendly with a guy from the science club. Funny, by then I didn't want to know the guys name. I went to the track instead.

What I had been dreading was meeting Velma face to face. After hearing about her and her science club friend through the high school telegraph I didn't want to see them together either. So I spent a lot of time at the track. I was at the track about two weeks later; I was tying a shoelace that had come loose when I heard a voice and looked up.

"Mind if I run with you?" The voice came from a blond just a shade smaller than Daphne I guessed. She had blue eyes and a runners body. "Not at all," I replied, tightening the offending shoelace and straightening up, "Shall we?" I indicated the track.

We started to run, testing each other. Testing, not in a competitive sort of way, but testing each others style of running. I guessed there would be more; she didn't have to ask to run with me. I was right, she asked her second question only after we had passed the 400 meter mark.

"I heard you and Velma weren't seeing each other...true or false?"

"True...why?"

"I wanted to pick your brain...about running but didn't want to cause a problem if what I heard was false," The telegraph sometimes got information wrong, not often, but sometimes. I appreciated the fact she'd ask first, "interested?" she added.

"Maybe." I wasn't going to commit to anything until I knew more.

"I'm interested in trying out for the girls cross country team," we were coming up on the 800 mark, half way around the track, "800 meters, loser buys ice cream. We can talk over the ice cream. Deal?"

"Deal, as long as it's not vanilla."

"My name is Katherine...but I go by Kate."

She immediately sped up, cutting in front so I'd have to go around. I wondered how she'd look in a tutu and how she'd react to my ballet style of cross country. I increased my pace, moving to the outside.

There was more than one malt shoppe in Coolsville.

It was the sweetest ice cream I've ever had; the first of many. I wondered how long those honey and cinnamon eyes would haunt my dreams.

The End

A/N: I had just broken up with my high school sweetheart when my mom said something. She said, "You may love many times, but you'll only have one true love." I didn't understand then but over time I think I do. I've fallen in love many times, but it's my high school sweetheart's honey and cinnamon eyes that haunt me to this day, forty five years later.


End file.
